Xtreme Emperor (YouTube)
Info This is an alternate version of Xtreme Emperor that appears on his YouTube channel. This variant is a Hydra leader. He usually hangs out with Deadpool and Foodcritic. Appearances Xtreme Emperor vs Coconuts Xtreme Emperor was playing with his LEGO minifigures when he got a call confirming his suspicions that coconuts were intelligent lifeforms. Xtreme Emperor left his base and found a coconut outside. Xtreme Emperor then proceeded to attack the coconut. Xtreme Emperor then took it into his base for questioning. He first attempted to threaten the coconut with a fake gun. After failing to get the coconut to say anything or do anything, Xtreme Emperor proceeded to threaten it with a lightsaber. That failed and Xtreme Emperor put away the lightsaber. While putting away the lightsaber, Xtreme Emperor failed to notice the coconut move. Xtreme Emperor came back unaware the coconut moved and he waterboarded it. After that also failed, he put it in the freezer. That failed as well and he threatened it with his sword but failed. Xtreme Emperor was about to leave and opened the door. That was when he noticed that a second coconut had somehow got in his base. Xtreme Emperor attacked the second coconut and caught it. He then put both coconuts in a box (in a later video, it was hinted that he threw the box into the ocean where it would sink). Xtreme Emperor then left his base and then encountered another coconut. He ran away from it but would run into another one and also run from it. Xtreme Emperor found a spot to hide but was ambushed by a kamikaze coconut. Xtreme Emperor sustained a fatal injury from the attack and died. However, he was promptly resurrected. Deadpool bakes a cake Xtreme Emperor showed up at the end of the video to see if Deadpool was alright. Deadpool passed out. Deadpool goes to a graduation Xtreme Emperor graduated from the same school as Deadpool, Carnage, and a coconut. Loan Yoda was the speaker. Xtreme Emperor watched Carnage and Deadpool get their diplomas. Xtreme Emperor went up and got his diploma when it was his turn. Yoda then said the coconut would get a diploma and a scholarship. This infuriated Xtreme Emperor to the point where he attacked the coconut. However, the coconut gained the upper hand and Xtreme Emperor called his boss. His boss was revealed to be The Stranger. The Stranger saved Xtreme Emperor by smashing the coconut. Deadpool plays basketball Xtreme Emperor played basketball with Deadpool and Foodcritic when Deadpool invited them to play basketball. Xtreme Emperor made most of the shots and was winning. When Deadpool kept antagonizing Foodcritic for being a bad player, Xtreme Emperor warned Deadpool to stop. Xtreme Emperor would witness Foodcritic knockout Deadpool. Xtreme Emperor would later witness Foodcritic rage and throw the basketball. When the basketball went out of control and hit Loan Yoda, Xtreme Emperor escaped. Deadpool and Xtreme Emperor raid Area 51 Xtreme Emperor hired Deadpool to raid Area 51 early so they could see them aliens. Xtreme Emperor showed Deadpool a briefcase of money. Deadpool accepted and stormed Area 51. Deadpool returned with an alien and took the briefcase. Xtreme Emperor took the alien to his base and dissected it even though he was bad at biology and dissecting stuff. Xtreme Emperor would later remove the brain. Somehow, the alien was still alive and bit him. The alien threatened Xtreme Emperor but Xtreme Emperor seemingly killed the alien by stabbing it with his sword. He would then put the alien in a freezer. Deadpool steals Xtreme Emperor's ice cream Because Xtreme Emperor hadn't been making more Deadpool videos, Deadpool decided to steal Xtreme Emperor's ice cream. Xtreme Emperor found out and went to Deadpool's room. Xtreme Emperor took the ice cream and then took over the room. Deadpool then hid in the freezer but Xtreme Emperor found him and was going to torture him. However, Deadpool convinced Xtreme Emperor to let him go if there was a good episode of Carnage and Friends. Xtreme Emperor liked the new episode and decided not to torture Deadpool. The Alien Returns Bob the alien got unfrozen by Foodcritic and would later cause a panic after running around public. Xtreme Emperor was sent to take out Bob. Xtreme would later find Bob and point a gun at him. However, Bob took the gun from Xtreme. Xtreme then used his sword to stab Bob. Xtreme then took Bob back to base. It would later be shown that Bob was still alive and escaped. Xtreme then chased after Bob. The Super Bowl commercials Xtreme Emperor was on the internet when Deadpool arrived to inform him about The Super Bowl. Xtreme Emperor was reluctant to watch but Deadpool reminded him about the commercials. Xtreme Emperor decided to watch. The commercials stopped after the third commercial. Deadpool and Xtreme both decided that the commercials were good. Xtreme then wanted to know when the next commercials would be. Deadpool informed him that it takes a lot of time between commercials. Deciding against waiting and watching The Super Bowl, Xtreme got upset and decided to follow his usual routine of watching the commercials on YouTube after the game, he flipped over a chair and stormed out of the room. Notes * Xtreme Emperor is terrified of coconuts * This version of Xtreme Emperor is actually pretty stupid ** Loan Yoda is an alien but Xtreme Emperor still wanted to raid Area 51 to see aliens even though he had seen aliens before ** It is possible that he actually works at Area 51. The base layout of Area 51 is just like what is in his base. If they are the same base, he is stupid enough to not realize that and that means he could have found the alien for himself instead of paying Deadpool to raid his own base * Xtreme Emperor is good at making a shot with a basketball by throwing it backwards. * He likes his uniform and trench coat (I, Xtreme Emperor, also like the uniform and trench coat) * In The Super Bowl Commercials, Xtreme Emperor broke the fourth wall by going to Xtreme Emperor's website Gallery Xtreme Emperor 1.PNG Xtreme Emperor 2.PNG Xtreme Emperor 3.PNG Xtreme Emperor 4.PNG Xtreme Emperor 5.png Video appearances Xtreme Emperor vs Coconuts Deadpool bakes a cake Deadpool goes to a graduation Deadpool plays basketball Deadpool and Xtreme Emperor raid Area 51 Category:Hydra Category:Male Category:Paranoid Category:YouTube Villains Category:Leader Category:Strategic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Stupids Category:Featured Villains Category:Original Character Category:OCs Category:Conspirators